general_hospitalfandomcom-20200213-history
Victor Cassadine (Thaao Penghlis)
Victor redirects here, for other uses of the name, see Victor (disambiguation) (all deceased) | spouse = | romances = Tiffany Hill Liesl Obrecht (lovers) | children = | grandchildren = | grandparents = Stanislaus Cassadine (paternal; deceased) | aunts/uncles = | nieces/nephews = Stavros Cassadine (deceased) Stefan Cassadine (deceased) Valentin Cassadine Alexis Davis Kristina Cassadine (deceased) (via Mikkos) Nikolas Cassadine (great, via Stavros) Sam Morgan Kristina Corinthos-Davis Molly Lansing-Davis (great, via Alexis) Spencer Cassadine (great-great, via Nikolas) Lila McCall (stillborn) Danny Morgan (great-great, via Sam) | cousins = Petros Cassadine (deceased) Dimitri Cassadine (paternal cousins) | relatives = | color = #c0c0c0 | color text = black | species = }} Victor Cassadine is a fictional character on the ABC soap opera General Hospital. He is most notably known for being the brother of Mikkos Cassadine, uncle to Stavros Cassadine and Alexis Davis. He was sent to prison by Robert Scorpio and Luke Spencer and later presumed dead. He was portrayed by in 1981. It was announced on Dec. 9th 2013 that Penghlis would be returning to GH on Jan 30th. He was only on the show for a couple of months, he left on March 4, 2014. Storylines |-|1981= Victor came to town in 1981 along with brothers Mikkos and Tony, and was a part of their plan to steal the Ice Princess diamond and use it to power a weather machine that would allow them to control the world. Victor had a brief romantic relationship with actress Tiffany Hill. After their plot is foiled by Luke Spencer, Victor is sent to prison and later presumed dead. |-|2014= Victor showed up at Robin Scorpio-Drake's doorstep at the end of January and reveals to Robin that he is the new director of the WSB and was responsible for Liesl Obrecht's Chief of Staff position at General Hospital. He goes on to tell Robin that he would like her to bring back to life, his sister-in-law, Helena Cassadine and nephew Stavros Cassadine, whose bodies were being preserved in the Cassadines cryogenic lab. Robin refuses to help him, so to give her some incentive, Victor tells her that her friend, Jason Morgan, is still alive, but also in cryogenic stasis and if she helps Helena and Stavros, she can help Jason too. Victor then goes to Wyndemere to catch up with his great-nephew, Nikolas Cassadine. At Wyndemere he meets Nikolas' girlfriend, Britt Westbourne, and it's revealed that Victor has a past with Britt's mother, Liesl. He also meets Nikolas's son, Spencer, and gives him a Cassadine family heir loom. Victor ran into Heather Webber, who was passing herself off as one of Nikolas's servants. The next day, Victor met Robin when she was alone and showed her proof that Jason was alive. Spencer saw him at Robin's and confronted him about it. Victor managed to convince Spencer to keep quiet about what he saw, and then went to the park with Nikolas, Britt, her son Ben, and Spencer. While reading the paper, Victor recognized Heather and went to talk to Nikolas when he ran into Robin, and she told him that she would help him, so she could help Jason. On Valentine's day, Victor showed up at Liesl's place and she managed to convinced him to get information for her on Cesar Faison's whereabouts. Victor showed up at the hospital with the WSB's file on Faison. He asked Liesl to come with him, but she refused not wanting to leave her job and daughter. Victor was disappointed, but gave her the file anyway and she gave him a kiss good-bye. Victor and Robin travled to an unknown clinic in New York City. Robin demanded to see Jason, so Victor opened a room and allowed Robin to see the person who was frozen in cryogenic suspension. Crimes committed *Conspired with his brothers Mikkos and Anthony to steal the Ice Princess diamond in a plot to control the weather and take over the world 1981 *Ordered his associates to hold Robin Scorpio Drake at gunpoint 2014 *Threatened to kill Mac Scorpio if Robin told him anything about their plans 2014 Family tree Category:Characters Category:General Hospital characters Category:Cassadine family Category:Fictional Greek-Americans Category:Fictional nobility Category:1980s Category:Characters created by Gloria Monty Category:Characters created by Pat Falken Smith Category:Characters created by Margaret DePriest Category:Characters introduced by Gloria Monty Category:Fictional criminals Category:2010s Category:Characters introduced by Frank Valentini